User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: Froshes
'INTRO' Welcome back to TGDG 4! So, after the looong wait, the anticipated 7th episode is finally here! It's final four and the stakes are higher than ever! For this episode and for the first time this cycle, there will be two challenges! Plus, this episode is all about teams and crews so bring it up! My final four, we wish you the bestest of luck! Now, without further ado, let's go on to our episode 7 challenges! . 'HOW IT WORKS' Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10 by each judge. The add-up of all of the judges' scores will be your CH (Challenge) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 5 scale grade. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The student with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The two students with the lowest scores though, will get to battle against each other in an #ArtBattle. 'YOUR FIRST (1/2) CHALLENGE - EPISODE 7 - "LEGENDARY DANCE CREW"' So, your first challenge for episode 7, is actually a team challenge. You will all have to co-operate and create a quartet dance to a song roiginally performed by a legendary band! OZCAR, since you won last week's challenge, you will be the leader for the challenge and also the one to pick the song for the quartet. You can pick one of the following: *ABBA - Lay All Your Love On Me *Green Day - American Idiot *Coldplay - Hymn For The Weekend OZCAR: -"i will choose hymn for the weekend" Ok, so that means that your song is Hymn For The Weekend by Coldplay. Each of you must create a coach for the quartet but you must work together on the BG. You can always talk about the theme and the color scheme but each coach must be solely designed by each one of you. After you combine all of your parts into one image, OZCAR must send the finished product to my e-mail. OZCAR, SEND YOUR CREATION TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'YOUR SECOND (2/2) CHALLENGE - EPISODE 7 - "CHART PEAKING TEAM"' Your second challenge, is actually a team challenge. For this challenge, each one will work on their own. You'll have to create a fanmade square for a song of the following bands. OZCAR will pick first, JD4SURVIVOR will pick second, ZodiacGiraffe will pick third and MistyMelissa will pick fourth. OHere are your groups: *DNCE (OZCAR LIAMZ) *The Chainsmokers (JD4SURVIVOR) *Fifth Harmony (MistyMelissa) *Little Mix (ZodiacGiraffe) Each of you must create a square for a song of the band that you picked. OZCAR LIAMZ picks first: -"i'll choose DNCE" JD4SURVIVOR picks second: -"chainsmokers is what i pick" ZodiacGiraffe picks third: -"little mix is what I choose." Which means that MistyMelissa, you get Fifth Harmony. SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . ''THE STUDENT(S) MISTY MELISSA TGDGFnSAvatar.png ZODIAC GIRAFFE TGDGFnSAvatar.png JD4SURVIVOR TGDGFnSAvatar.png OZCAR_LIAMZ_TGDGFnSAvatar.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' ''(THE RESULTS:) MistyMelissa - 9 votes OZCAR LIAMZ - 5 votes . . There will be no deadline but please submit asap. The ideal would be to take 5 days max. We would appreciate it. Good luck! See y'all soon! ;) ,your judges, S10K, JDisbae and Matusmati. . AFTER THE CREATION PROCESS:... 'THE CREATIONS:' ' FifthHarmonySquare.png|'MistyMelissa''' OZCARTGDG4EP7.png|'OZCAR LIAMZ' TGDG4EP7TEAMCH.png|'Team Challenge (P1 is MistyMelissa, P2 is OZCAR LIAMZ)' ' 'THE JUDGING: The semi-finals judging is here! Well, we didn't actually plan on having two Tap-Outs on this episode so some things HAD to change in the last moments. We will go through a regular judging though. Let's start with your second challenge, "Chart peaking team": '''First up, MistyMelissa. MATUSMATI: I guess this is Work From Home right? xD Well, I don’t like the background since i see it really simple, maybe an edit on it might make it look better and the coach is meh to me, i see you didn’t made much edits on it so it kinda dissapoints me a bit JDisbae: I kinda liked this i guess. The background was a little simple and the coach was a little lackluster. Someone10000: Look, the background is not pretty much acceptable lol. I like the coach but it’s a little safe. The color scheme is a lil predictable. I can’t say it’s off brand though so good job. And next up, OZCAR LIAMZ. MATUSMATI: This is really cool, i love the background! I would like a different coach or a different selection for it matching the background, still cool tho JDisbae: I really liked the background, i got some serious cheap thrills vibes. It was sooo summer and so fitting, we had to stan! Someone10000: I like this! It’s really just dance-y but the coach, for me, could have been a lil better. Great overall concept tho! Okay, and now let's see the duet that you co-created: First up, MistyMelissa on P1. MATUSMATI: I like your coah, the edit is cool and it fits the theme of the other coach and background, but i don’t know...something is missing...maybe is it the Just Dance Vibe :/ JDisbae: I actually really liked this, it definitely fits the song however i would have to say it was a little bit… something was missing Someone10000: For me, your coach steals the show. I wanna see him moving! I think that he is as simple as he must be. The colour scheme is also bomb! Really, I don’t see almost anything bad here. Amazing! You surprised me this time! And next up, OZCAR LIAMZ on P2. MATUSMATI: Great! Marvelous! Majestic, it looks gorgeous but even tho i don’t like her pose a lot the outit and edit is really good! JDisbae: This was soooo nice and easy to look at it was so appealing but i found the head piece to be a little out of touch with the coach but it definitely fits the background! Someone10000: I think that your coach and for the first ever time, looks overworked. I’m so sorry. As a concept, she certainly isn’t bad but I would like something less confusing. The headpiece especially looks a bit weird. Looking generally good tho. . So, this episode was scheduled to run with 4 contestants. 2 poeple gave it up though and some drastic changes had to be made to our plans... We've added up your judges scores and your community votes...... .....on this episode though, there will be NO winner and NO elimination. You both are officially the finalists of TGDG: Froshes and Sophs and you will battle it out for the crown on the next episode! Your scores on this episode though will remain unknown! They will play a big part in the finals (episode 8) so be sure to read those critiques very carefully. You need to cover every single mistake so that next time you will get back (in scoring) what you lost here. Your numbers will play a BIG part on finding out who will get the TGDG crown and their spot on the TGDG hall of fame here. Now, go refill your batteries cuz what's coming is big! You'll need to fight hard! See you soon our finalists. <3 . Category:Blog posts